


Vows from Chandler to Monica

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [4]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Chandler POV, Drabble, Episode: s07ep24 The One With Chandler and Monica's Wedding, F/M, Introspection, Mostly Fluff, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: His vows, like his love for her, are simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Poetry" on the 100 Words Community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> This drabble is set during their wedding, but it also contains references to 7.21 (The One With The Vows).

Chandler has a difficult time crafting his vows to Monica. He’s a lot better at writing witty jokes than he is at expressing romantic feelings in poetic language.

When the time comes, he doesn’t even use the vows he had prepared. After panicking about continuing the legacy of dysfunctional Bing marriages and about having a child before he was truly ready to be a father, Chandler sees Monica walk down the aisle and feels all of his fears disappear at once. His vows, like his love for her, are simple. Marrying Monica is the easiest thing Chandler has ever done.


End file.
